1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device including a bezel having a bent part, and a cover bezel coupled with the bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device are accommodated in a bezel functioning as a frame to mechanically and electrically protect the FPDs.
However, a conventional bezel has a rectangular shape, which is vulnerable to external shock, especially at sides thereof. Further, when the bezel is equipped in an electronic appliance, a separate adhesive tape or a complicated device is needed to prevent movement of the bezel.
A flat display panel display accommodated in the bezel may further include a cover bezel having a light emitting opening to further protect an upper portion thereof, the cover bezel covering the bezel and the flat panel display device. To connect the cover bezel with the flat display panel and the bezel, an additional process of attaching a separate tape is needed. Here, an attachment area is limited to secure an emitting region of the flat display panel, so that bonding strength can be relatively lowered.
Moreover, the tape is difficult to be completely removed when it has to be re-attached due to occurrence of defects.